Memories of time
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: When a great beast comes with the threat of the end of the world there appears to be no way to stop it. But could one person put an end to it's reign of terror or will it all be for nothing as the beast continues on it's rampage. The end of the world or the beginning of a legend of an eternal hero? Warning: Soft yaoi and rated T for safety due to themes within this story.


AN:

Written on phone so hopefully I caught any errors.

Enjoy this short story.

Mello.

It all started out as a peaceful day.

The sun was shining in the sky and only a few wispy white clouds dotted the blue sky.

The temperature was just right that kids could play for hours in outside.

To have that all suddenly change in an instant.

A sphere of fire that is red with yellow eyes and mouth with orange lines coming from its body to attack people.

People collapse when they are attacked as it seems like they are being fed on.

Not even gun fire can damage this thing and it grows bigger and bigger.

It becomes rather large once it reaches where the Whammys were taking a historic field trip to for educational purposes.

It has yet to go for them but people are panicking as they try to escape but can't when the thing reaches for them. It keeps feeding to grow bigger and bigger.

A missile goes for it hitting it but it doesn't do anything as the explosion just becomes another part of it turning it into the same as the body.

"This could be the end of the world!" A woman shrieks in terror before turning and running of screaming.

The adults move to try to put themselves in front of the orphans hoping to find a way to stop them from getting hurt.

Near glances down then looks back up. "I think I know what to do." He moves forward.

"Wait." Rodger says making Near pause. "What are you doing?"

"What must be done." Near responds. "There is one way to defeat this thing."

"And that is?" Rodger asks.

"Feed it more than it can handle. If it's done all at once then it will work. If it continues like this it will just get stronger and stronger then stop until it needs to feed more. It mostly feeds on memories. If it is destroyed then everything should be alright in the end." Near explains. "It's called a Fire soul where I come from. This one is probably the last one in existence."

"But how do you even plan on doing your plan. You're a kid. You wouldn't have enough to feed it more than it can handle." Rodger points out.

Near lets his eyes become hidden by the shadows cast from his bangs. "I have not been fully honest with you."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Linda questions.

"I am a kid yes. But there is more to me than meets the eye." Near explains. "I'm the last remaining keeper of time. All of the rest are gone. So my memories should be enough to stop it." He raises his head to let his eyes be seen and he heads towards the thing.

"Near!" Rodger calls but something is keeping him back as if none of them can get close.

Near stops by a cliff side that faces the Fire soul. "I am the last remain keeper of time. And... There is something I wish to ask you." He says getting its attention. "Do you know what it's like to watch tragic events happen knowing you have powers to stop it but are not allowed to due to it destroying the timeline? Do you know what it's like to have to witness horrific and history making events and knowing that all you can do is make sure it goes as the timeline has decided it should? Do you know what it's like to hide away your true self? What you can do? What you can see? Do you know what it's like to hide information that can never be spoken no matter how horrible it is?"

The Fire soul almost seems to groan and moves a little closer.

"I may be a child. But I do my best to protect everyone from the timeline collapsing by simply ensuring timed events go as planned. I am a child who holds a great responsibility on my shoulders and I have carried it for years because it is my burden." Near tells it to make sure he has it's attention. "But it seems it is time to pass on this burden. The burden of knowledge that cannot be spoken. The burden of being able to change time but not being allowed to for it could have serious consequences! Knowing knowledge and truths that must never be spoken of! Ones that could let heartless evil like you thrive strong enough to potentially rule the world!" He looks at the Fire soul in fierce determination. "SO TAKE IT! TAKE MY MEMORIES!" He calls out as the Fire soul begins reaching all of its extensions towards Near. "TAKE IT ALL! But I hope you have a big appetite. For I have seen many things. I have been shown quite a few things! I saw the time of Jack the Rippers reign of terror! I had to watch JFK be taken out! I saw every bit of the destruction from the hurricane known as hurricane Andrew before it struck! I have seen many wars come and go in all their tragedy! I was taken to the destruction of so many disasters including earthquakes in Japan or the forest fire that caused Fort McMurray to evacuate! And so much more from big to small! All while not allowed to do anything! I have seen the sorrow, the horror, the joy, the rage, the love and the other feelings that people have though their lives. Even if it is on major events that are even in a person life! All this knowledge along with my own from my own life experiences! You can have it!" He calls as the Fire soul almost seems to have hesitated to make sure it has turned all of its attention to Near. "So just take it! Take it now! I'm passing the burden to you and you had better hope you can bear this heavy burden! TAKE IT!" He begins to be drained almost as if being engulfed in the Fire souls extensions.

The Fire soul suddenly lets out a loud almost roar and screech mix that is mostly a roar out of distress. It seems to grow unstable then it explodes in the sky leaving smoke that acts like smoke and fire like sparkles that rain down onto the land.

The sky is back and things are peaceful again with no Fire soul in sight.

... Further more... A sight makes the Whammys and whoever else had been watching gasp...

Near stands where he had been standing but he has been turned to stone. He has his head high and looks ready to stop anything while almost seemingly to look over protectively over the land in front of him.

Whatever was keeping the Whammys back is gone and they move mostly hesitantly closer.

But there is no trick of the eye. Near indeed has been turned to stone.

"He... He gave himself up to save us all... To save the world..." Matt says reeling in shock. "He just sacrificed himself." He swallows harshly as all this plus what was told to them about the truth of Near is a lot to take in.

"I... I didn't think he was speaking the truth..." One of the orphans says. "But there's no way that a normal child's memories would have been too much for that thing to handle."

"Now he's gone!" Linda bursts out crying. "No thank you! No goodbye! He's just gone!"

"He knew what had to happen." Rodger says. "And for that he is a hero. He stopped that beast before it could destroy everything. Life as we know it. Life all together." He slightly glances to the sky. "We can just be thankful for what he sacrificed for us all."

"Indeed."

Rodger lowers his head and turns along with the others to see the mayor.

"And I believe that making this spot a new historical event is only fitting." The mayor turns to look to Near. "For his bravery and sacrifice."

Rodger nods smiling softly closing his eyes for a moment to speak. "Yeah. That sounds nice." He opens his eyes then he turns to the Whammys. "We should get heading back." He takes the lead as they begin taking the orphans away.

However Mello slips past with only Matt noticing.

Mello walks around to face Near looking at his forever frozen in stone expression. "Who knew you'd end up like this." He says mostly to himself. "I was jealous of you. I wanted to be like you. I wanted to be so smart that I could be number one..." His eyes flicker down and his hands slightly clench into fists. "But how fucking wrong I was to think I could even compete with you. I now wonder what information you knew of the future that we don't even know about yet." He looks into Nears stone eyes. "But... Through all of this rivalry... I... I... I fucking admired you!" He almost snap the words out. "And... And I love you." He leans forward placing a gentle kiss on Nears cold stone lips before pulling away. "I'll make sure to be the best L just for you. I'll be the best and continue working hard! You'll see! ... Wherever you are right now... Goodbye my love." He then moves around Near heading to rejoin the Whammys.

Meanwhile...

Near reaches over and gently touches a screen that showed him what his stone body is seeing. He is now sitting on a path made of stars in a starry blue plain of existence he often uses or is taken to when he is to see something.

This place allows him to watch events on the screens floating around him on either side of the path of stars. Now it is his prison since he was turned to stone not completely dead. Though it works out as he can continue to do his best to keep time from falling apart here.

"I love you too." Near admits and leans forward laying the side of his head against the screen by his hand closing his eyes softly. He smiles and he had felt the press of Mellos lips against his own. "I know you'll do great." He smiles a little more even as a single tear runs down his face.

The end.


End file.
